Compressors are used in engine intake systems to increase the density of the intake air. Consequently, the combustion output may be increased, emissions may be decreased, and/or fuel economy may be increased. However, compressing intake air also increases the temperature of the intake air. This increase in air temperature decreases air density, thereby diminishing some of the gains achieved via compression of the intake air. Therefore, air coolers positioned downstream of compressors may be used to decrease the temperature of compressed intake air in boosted engines. Air coolers may also be used in conjunction with other systems in the vehicle such as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems to decrease the temperature of the exhaust gas delivered to the intake system.
Air coolers, such as charge air coolers, may be designed for specific engine applications. Specifically, the size and geometry of air flow passages in air coolers may be sized for a specific engine or vehicle. When the air coolers are uniquely sized for an engine, the applicability of the air cooler is decreased. For example, if a specified air cooler were used in another engine or vehicle configuration, the engine may experience misfires due to condensation build up caused by the mis-sizing. As a result, combustion efficiency may be decreased. Furthermore, misfires may be exacerbated when the intake air has a high humidity, a large amount of torque is requested by the vehicle operation (e.g., open throttle conditions), and/or during a downshift in a transmission.
The inventors herein have recognized the above issues and developed a condensate trap upstream of an engine cylinder is provided. The condensate trap includes a condensate containment shelf positioned within an outlet manifold of an air cooler, above a lower side of the outlet manifold, and extending from a first lateral side of the outlet manifold to a second lateral side of the outlet manifold, the condensate containment shelf and a outlet port housing forming a condensate restriction in direct fluidic communication with an outlet port of the outlet manifold.
The condensate containment shelf enables condensate to be accumulated during certain operating conditions. Additionally, the condensate restriction reduces the flowrate of the accumulated condensate into the outlet port. As a result, flowrate of condensate into downstream cylinders is reduced, thereby increasing combustion efficiency and reducing emissions. Furthermore, the likelihood of misfires caused by an excess amount of moisture in the cylinders during combustion is also reduced.
In one example, the condensate containment shelf may be arranged at a non-perpendicular angle with regard to a vertical axis. In this way, the shelf passively directs condensate formed in upstream cooling passages to a lower portion of the condensation trap.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Additionally, the above issues have been recognized by the inventors herein, and are not admitted to be known.